


Per Tutta La Vita

by lisachan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davide e Mario stanno insieme da quando si sono conosciuti, e questa è l'unica cosa che non sia mai cambiata fra loro. Tutto il resto, però, sì. Incapace di accettare la loro relazione così per com'è, Davide si perde fra le labbra degli altri, mentre Mario non riesce a fare altro che perdersi in se stesso. Ma Davide non è ancora pronto a lasciarlo andare, e quando finalmente riuscirà a costringere Mario a parlargli di sé si troverà improvvisamente sul ciglio di un burrone all'interno del quale non può fare altro che saltare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Tutta La Vita

**Author's Note:**

> Anche quest'anno, come quasi ogni anno in tempo di Big Bang, torno a scrivere di Santonelli, con una storia che più _esposta_ di questa non poteva essere. Mentre la scrivevo, mi riferivo a lei come "la Santonelli definitiva", non tanto per eventuali meriti che potesse avere, quanto perché avevo deciso di metterci dentro cose che ho esplorato a lungo in ficlet varie ed eventuali nel corso delle varie Santonelli che ho scritto in tutto il resto dell'anno. Avevo il bisogno di fare un punto e inserire qui dentro tutti quegli argomenti scavando a fondo, quando nelle altre storie mi ero sempre fermata alla superficie, e così ho fatto.  
>  Vorrei ringraziare in particolar modo due persone: la Ary, che mi ha permesso di devastarla dall'interno e che con gioia si è lasciata devastare mentre le inviavo la storia pezzo dopo pezzo in prelettura, e il Def che se n'è innamorato al punto da ricoprirla letteralmente di regali uno più bello dell'altro, a cominciare dal [fanmix](http://www.multiupload.nl/CD2WAQFWHP) che rispecchia in pieno la natura della storia per continuare con la [cover](http://i.imgur.com/XXQLq.jpg) per concludere con l'[ebook](http://www.mediafire.com/?qdddslqyl8lfym3) che è, credo, il pensiero più carino e originale che un autore possa ricevere da un gifter. Grazie ad entrambi :*  
> E grazie a voi, chiunque siate, se vorrete leggerla!  
> Scritta anche per il prompt #76 ( _Lasciare andare_ ) @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).

_Per tutta la vita_  
 _Andare avanti_  
 _Cercare i tuoi occhi_  
 _Negli occhi degli altri_

Per tutto il tempo – da quando sale in macchina con Papiss a quando entrano all’interno del locale colorato, fumoso e incasinato di musica, voci e rumori di ogni tipo, ed anche dopo, quando prendono posto sui divanetti in pelle lucida e nera che sono comodi ma ingombranti, e rendono le salette private ancora più claustrofobiche di quanto in realtà già non siano – Davide non fa che ripetersi che lui non è così. Che questo, quello che sta facendo, non lo rappresenta. Che è l’ultima, l’ultimissima volta che lo fa, perché per essere una distrazione che non gli piace poi nemmeno così tanto, se l’è concessa fin troppe volte.  
Questo non è lui. Lui non è così. Questa è solo una cosa che fa. Che ha fatto. Che non farà più.  
\- Lo sai perché sembri più grande dell’età che hai? – gli chiede Papiss, sorseggiando il suo drink colorato dal fastidioso aroma di frutta, - Perché sei sempre imbronciato. Stai sempre a pensare e non ti diverti abbastanza. Guarda me, sembro tuo figlio.  
\- Quelli come voi sembrano sempre più giovani. – risponde Davide, lo sguardo annoiato perso sulla pista da ballo, affollatissima come sempre. Ci sono decine e decine di corpi sconosciuti, lì. Uomini e donne di ogni età ed etnia che si strusciano languidamente gli uni contro gli altri al ritmo frenetico dei bassi che fanno fremere l’aria e il pavimento coi loro colpi sordi e regolari, che rimbombano nel petto di Davide facendolo sentire come se il cuore gli mancasse un battito ogni volta che, per qualche motivo, la musica si ferma o cambia ritmo. Per qualche secondo, accarezza l’idea di alzarsi in piedi e chiedere a Papiss di ballare. Di lanciarsi in mezzo a quel groviglio di corpi accaldati e sudati e mescolarsi gli uni con gli altri fino a perdere i sensi, o almeno fino a sentire sottopelle l’illusione di potersi scambiare i confini. O di poterli cancellare.  
Poi gli viene quasi da vomitare al pensiero, e lascia perdere.  
\- Grazie mille, Davide, per nulla razzista. – ridacchia Papiss, lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita, e Davide si lascia sfuggire un mugolio frustrato, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
\- Lo sai che non intendevo in quel senso. – borbotta, e sa di essere sincero, ma si vergogna lo stesso come un cane, - È una questione genetica, di pigmentazione della pelle. Che cazzo ne so. Siete immuni alle rughe di espressione.  
\- Ma sei già ubriaco o stasera ti pagano a stronzate? – ride Papiss, allungandosi abbastanza per tirargli una manata su una spalla. Davide borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile, sottraendosi al suo tocco quasi con fastidio, e poi, in parte sentendosi in colpa per quello scatto nervoso e in parte per semplice bisogno fisico di aver qualcuno al suo fianco, tornando a strisciargli penitente accanto, senza toccarlo davvero ma restandogli vicino abbastanza da percepire sulle braccia il tepore che si irradia dal suo corpo. – O forse, - riprende Papiss, guardandolo adesso seriamente abbastanza da rimettere Davide di malumore, - sei solo triste.  
È triste, sì, questo è vero. Non avrebbe senso raccontarlo a Papiss, però, perché lui non potrebbe fare niente, da solo, per migliorare il suo stato d’animo in qualsiasi modo. Non è uno di quei malumori sanabili. Almeno questo vorrebbe dirglielo, ma alla fine non lo fa, per pura e semplice vendetta, peraltro, per lasciarlo lì a rotolarsi nell’incertezza, a domandarsi se per caso non sia colpa sua, se abbia detto qualcosa di male. È abbastanza sicuro che Papiss non sia persona da arrovellarsi su questioni simili, ma non gli importa, l’importante è credere di averlo ferito. A volte è sufficiente questo per sentirsi meglio. O almeno, a volte è sufficiente per Davide.  
Lo fa incazzare quando la gente lo vede di cattivo umore e subito lo guarda come se fosse fondamentale mettersi a parlarne per risolvere la questione. Rimpiange molto il periodo in cui era solo un ragazzino e, se avesse creato problemi in quel senso, tutti avrebbero scrollato le spalle ed avrebbero lasciato correre, proprio perché era poco più di un bambino e questi bronci, questi capricci, questi stati d’animo cupi e scontenti, facili a presentarsi come a scappare via, sono esattamente la cosa che uno si aspetta dagli adolescenti.  
Invece lui da adolescente non ha mai creato problemi a nessuno, ed ora che sta recuperando il tempo perduto sono tutti lì a guardarlo con severità ogni volta che si concede un capriccio, anche minimo. Papiss è un ragazzo sempre di buon umore, uno che si fa i fatti suoi, uno che non ci tiene troppo a psicanalizzarti ogni volta che ne ha l’occasione, e questo è uno dei motivi per cui Davide continua incessantemente a tornare da lui volta dopo volta, ma ogni tanto si fa prendere da questi momenti incredibilmente irritanti in cui ricorda di essere il più grande fra loro due e, solo per questo motivo, si sente in diritto, quasi in dovere, di fargli notare quando sta sbagliando.  
Come se Davide non ne fosse perfettamente consapevole, poi.  
\- Cos’è, ne abbiamo avuto abbastanza di interazione sociale, per oggi? – domanda Papiss, il tono dolce e discreto che utilizza sempre quando si ricorda di avere un bambino per le mani.  
Davide si volta a guardarlo e vorrebbe rispondergli “be’, _io_ ne ho avuto più che abbastanza, sì”, vorrebbe aggrapparsi alla grammatica per mettere un po’ di distanza fra loro, per allontanare quel _noi_ così disturbante – Mario non ha mai, mai, neanche una volta, parlato al plurale di loro due – ma quando incontra lo sguardo sereno di Papiss non ci riesce. Non ne ha la forza, e poi sarebbe stupido, stupido e inutile.  
Vanno a letto insieme da più di un mese, ormai.  
\- Sì. – sospira rassegnato, avvicinandosi ancora un po’, abbastanza da sfiorare la sua spalla con la propria.  
\- Vogliamo andare via? – chiede Papiss, e quel tono carezzevole è ancora lì, e Davide è già stufo di tenerlo a distanza, è già stufo di rifiutarsi di lasciarsi toccare. È molto più semplice il contrario.  
\- Sì. – ripete, annuendo lentamente. Papiss si volta, gli lascia un bacio discreto sulla tempia, poi gli stringe una mano e si alza in piedi, trascinandolo con sé.  
Raggiungono il parcheggio del locale scivolando silenziosi fuori da un ingresso secondario, entrano in macchina rabbrividendo perché, nonostante sia già primavera, fa ancora freddo, la sera, e l’aria è gonfia di umidità, del tipo che ti si attacca sulla pelle sotto i vestiti, che ti senti addosso come una patina appiccicosa fin quando non ti fai una doccia, e Papiss parla per tutto il tempo, degli allenamenti di domani, del cheeseburger che ha mangiato oggi alla faccia del dottor Catterson e della dieta che avrebbe dovuto seguire – il padre di tutti i cheeseburger, a suo dire, una roba surreale, non solo il padre, Davide, la madre, la nonna, il nonno, tutti i bisnonni fino ai trisavoli, il cheeseburger definitivo, insomma – e Davide ride come un ragazzino per tutta la durata del tragitto in macchina fino a casa propria.  
Sta ancora ridendo quando sfila il mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni, e manca la serratura, col respiro che gli si blocca in gola, quando sente la pressione asciutta e tiepida delle labbra di Papiss sulla nuca. Rabbrividisce da capo a piedi, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
\- Aspetta… - mormora, sentendosi già cedere fra le sue braccia, - E se ci vedono?  
Papiss gli sorride addosso, stringendoselo contro in un abbraccio tenero solo a metà. L’altra metà è affamata, e Davide la desidera così tanto che si sente lo stomaco stretto in una morsa.  
\- Non ci vede nessuno. – lo rassicura, e Davide chiude gli occhi, si volta, si lascia schiacciare contro la porta e lo bacia quasi con violenza, perché ogni tanto Papiss e Mario si assomigliano più di quanto dovrebbero, ma non è per questo motivo che Davide lo vuole. Non è perché ogni tanto sentendo parlare Papiss gli sembra di sentire parlare Mario, non è perché c’è qualcosa di familiare nelle sue occhiate spavalde e nel modo disinibito e privo di pudore col quale gli dimostra di desiderarlo, non è perché ogni tanto gli sembra di riconoscere sul viso di Papiss la stessa sfumatura di malizia che piega le labbra di Mario quando sorride e sta pensando a qualcosa di particolarmente perverso, no. Tutti questi dettagli non creano neanche una parte dell’illusione di cui Davide ha bisogno per continuare ad andare avanti come va da ormai quasi un anno.  
La penombra è la chiave. Quando al buio, in camera da letto, Davide schiude le gambe per far posto a Papiss, e lo accoglie sul proprio corpo e dentro di sé, gli basta aver tirato le tende prima, gli basta socchiudere gli occhi, lasciare che il velo di confusione e piacere così tipico del sesso gli oscuri la vista a sufficienza, gli basta lasciare libera la sua mente di rielaborare le immagini che cattura attraverso il guscio resistente ma impermeabile che lo protegge da sentimenti troppo forti e violenti per poter essere gestiti, e lì, nella penombra, la sagoma di Papiss è del tutto identica a quella di Mario. Lì, nella penombra, l’illusione è completa, perché Davide non ha bisogno di fingere. Gli basta credere. Lì, nella penombra, Papiss è esattamente chi deve essere, è esattamente chi Davide ha bisogno che sia. E come lui Demba, prima che Papiss arrivasse. E come loro Joey, prima ancora che Davide lasciasse Milano.  
Lì, nella penombra, è tutta una questione di suggestione. Nella penombra, ognuno di quegli uomini è Mario. E tutti quei Mario sono solo suoi.

*

Sbirciando il corridoio dallo spiraglio della porta appena dischiusa, osserva Mario avvicinarsi a grandi passi, e non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere. È convinto che si tratti di una sorta di riflesso condizionato, in qualche modo. Mario è sempre stato un pessimo fidanzato, sempre che una parola del genere sia stata o sia applicabile alla loro complicata relazione, ma per qualche motivo vederlo arrivare ha sempre provocato in Davide l’esplosione di un fiotto di gioia liquida talmente potente da costringerlo quasi inevitabilmente a piegare le labbra in un sorriso contento, perfettamente soddisfatto.  
Niente è mai riuscito a renderlo così genuinamente, stupidamente felice come vedere Mario camminare spedito verso di lui.  
Davide è convinto che ci sia qualcosa di malsano, in questo, ma ha smesso tempo fa di provare a trovare un senso alle reazioni fisiche che coinvolgono il suo corpo quando Mario è nei paraggi, ed anche quello strano, spensierato sorriso è diventato un dettaglio ovvio di cui non prende quasi più nemmeno nota.  
Apre la porta dell’appartamento, restando ad aspettarlo sulla soglia, convinto che vederlo apparire in corridoio convincerà Mario a camminare un po’ meno velocemente per non travolgerlo nella propria corsa, ma così non è: nel momento stesso in cui Mario lo vede spuntare e salutarlo con la mano, si mette quasi a correre, finendogli addosso senza la benché minima grazia mentre, stringendogli il volto fra le mani, lo bacia impetuosamente sulle labbra dischiuse in una smorfia sorpresa.  
\- Mhn— Mario! – Davide prova a protestare, ma la risata minuscola che gli nasce sulle labbra quando sente il sorriso di Mario premuto contro la bocca è abbastanza per rendere le sue lamentele assolutamente inutili, - Mario, e se ci vede qualcuno?  
Per un attimo, spera intensamente che la risposta di Mario possa essere differente da quella che si aspetta. Poi, lui dice “ma no che non ci vede nessuno”, e quella speranza muore assieme a tutte le altre speranze che, senza nemmeno accorgersene, Mario ha disilluso, una dopo l’altra, fin da quando hanno cominciato a conoscersi. Ormai non fa quasi nemmeno più male, Davide ha rinunciato da un pezzo alla possibilità di poterlo vedere cambiare, o crescere, o qualsiasi altra parola si usi in genere per descrivere quello stato emotivo in cui finalmente ti rendi conto del peso che le tue azioni hanno sugli altri, e cominci a stare attento a come ti muovi nel mondo per evitare di ferire a morte chi ami. Ogni volta, ognuno di quei minuscoli desideri, quelle piccole richieste di un minimo cambiamento, appassiscono e cadono come foglie dai rami di un albero. Ogni tanto, pensandoci, Davide si immagina passeggiare su un prato di cui non riesce a vedere il manto erboso, tanto spesso è lo strato di foglie morte che lo ricopre.  
\- No… - insiste, ritraendosi e sottraendosi alla sua stretta, afferrandolo per i polsi per trascinarlo all’interno dell’appartamento e chiudendo poi la porta. – Mario, sei un cretino. – lo rimprovera sbuffando, - Hai giornalisti attaccati al culo ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, e mi vieni a dire che “non ci vede nessuno”? Forse a te non importa del prossimo scandalo che pubblicheranno a tuo nome, ma io avrei una carriera da mandare avanti.  
\- Dade, dai, cazzo. – Mario sbotta, roteando gli occhi, - Non m’ha seguito nessuno, ti dico che è tutto a posto, smettila di fare la piaga al cazzo. – si volta a guardarlo, osservando la piega corrucciata delle sue sopracciglia e il broncio che gli arriccia le labbra, e prova a sorridergli, avvicinandosi. – Dai… - lo prega, sollevando una mano per accarezzargli il viso, - Non ci vediamo da settimane, cazzo.  
Davide si appoggia al palmo della sua mano quasi nemmeno volendolo. Può solo supporre che si tratti di un altro riflesso condizionato. Forse era davvero troppo piccolo, quando lui e Mario hanno preso ad avvicinarsi l’uno all’altro. Forse gli è rimasta addosso una traccia perenne di lui, forse il suo corpo si è adattato naturalmente alla forma delle sue mani, al tepore e alla grana della sua pelle, al modo in cui lo sfiora. Socchiudendo gli occhi, fra le ciglia solo una massa indistinta di colori scuri, la pelle di Mario, la sua maglietta nera, il bagliore fastidioso della pesante catena d’oro bianco che porta al collo, realizza in un improvviso quanto doloroso risveglio di coscienza che nessun altro uomo al mondo sarà mai abbastanza, per lui, perché nessuno sarà in grado di ricalcare con la stessa precisione forme che Mario ha provveduto a modellare quando erano ancora entrambi troppo giovani e avventati per capire che conseguenze avrebbe avuto questo sul loro futuro.  
Vorrebbe allontanarsi, ma non gli riesce. A volte Mario è troppo, lo disturba profondamente, e tuttavia Davide non riesce a sottrarsi al suo tocco. Sono i momenti peggiori, i momenti in cui sa che neanche le sue mani addosso saranno in grado di spegnergli il cervello e impedirgli di pensare. E quindi, mentre Mario lo spoglia, e lo bacia, e lo spinge gentilmente contro il letto, e gli è sopra, e dentro, e addosso, e ovunque, Davide chiude gli occhi e pensa. Un flusso ininterrotto di immagini scollegate l’una dall’altra gli invade la mente, e lui le vede danzare sotto le ciglia. Vorrebbe ignorarle, ma è una sensazione troppo fisica per riuscire a metterla semplicemente da parte.  
C’è Mario, sedici anni, sorriso spavaldo, mani sui fianchi, che gli chiede di uscire insieme. “Ci vediamo alle cinque?” gli dice, “Andiamo un po’ in giro.” E poi ci sono loro che non mettono un piede fuori dalla Pinetina per tutto il resto del pomeriggio, perché Mario ha bussato alla porta di camera sua, alle cinque, puntualissimo, e poi l’ha spinto contro una dannata parete e l’ha baciato fino a fargli dimenticare il mondo intero.  
C’è Mario, diciassette anni, luccicante di sudore nel sole di agosto, che gli dice “siamo in camera insieme, quest’anno”. La sensazione fisica quasi dolorosa che ha provato nel sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole, un nodo allo stomaco talmente stretto da mozzargli il respiro, bloccargli i pensieri, sospendere la sua capacità d giudizio. Ci sono loro in camera, più tardi, Davide si rivede tremare come una foglia in mezzo alla stanza, senza sapere cosa farsene di se stesso, e poi le mani di Mario, così grandi e dolci, accarezzarlo delicate sulle guance e sul collo. “Rilassati, Dade.” E poi la sua bocca addosso.  
C’è Mario, diciott’anni, gli occhi scuri e le sopracciglia aggrottate, steso sul letto disfatto con addosso solo un paio di boxer spiegazzati, che fissa il vuoto, un qualche punto a casaccio nel muro, un qualche altro punto a casaccio all’interno della propria testa confusa. Non parla, e Davide, dal suo letto gemello dall’altro lato della stanza, lo guarda senza capirlo, con la netta impressione che non ci riuscirà mai. E Mario in quel momento è lontanissimo, distante non solo metri, ma chilometri, anni luce, e poi il momento passa, Mario si volta a guardarlo, sorride triste, batte una mano contro il materasso, gli dice “vieni qui, Dade”, e lui annuisce, scivola fuori dal letto, percorre svelto la distanza che lo separa dal suo, i piedi nudi che producono un rumore sordo battendo contro la moquette che riveste il pavimento, e poi c’è un’esplosione di colore, e Davide mette via i ricordi, serra le palpebre, stringe le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Mario, viene con abbandono fra le sue dita scure.  
Quando torna a guardarlo, Mario di anni ne ha ventuno, e i suoi occhi sono pieni di dolore e confusione, offuscati da una patina scura di cui Davide non riesce a comprendere l’origine. Si morde il labbro inferiore, sentendosi sopraffatto dalla tristezza. Non ci sono parole per spiegare il modo incredibile e assoluto in cui gli stati d’animo di Mario riescono a cambiare totalmente il suo umore, non c’è un singolo modo scientifico per spiegare come sia possibile percepire tanto dolore anche a distanza di chilometri, e lasciarsene influenzare in maniera così totale anche se non se ne avrebbe nessun motivo. Solleva una mano, gli accarezza la guancia, si sporge verso di lui appena a sufficienza per sfiorare le sue labbra in un bacio gentile.  
\- Mario, cos’hai? – gli chiede. Mario resta piantato dentro di lui, si regge sui gomiti per non pesargli addosso e lo guarda come se volesse scusarsi di esistere.  
\- Devo andare. – dice quindi, allontanandosi in uno scatto repentino.  
La sensazione di vuoto è talmente improvvisa da far sentire Davide a disagio. Si solleva a sedere, ignorando il fastidio che pulsa nel bassoventre.  
\- Ma sei appena arrivato. – protesta debolmente, stringendo il lenzuolo fra le dita e coprendosi con imbarazzo, mentre Mario cammina svelto per la stanza, alla ricerca dei propri indumenti. – Mario. – lo chiama, ma lui lo ignora. Recupera i boxer, li indossa, recupera i calzini, si siede sulla sponda del letto, li infila metodicamente, si alza nuovamente in piedi, cerca i pantaloni, li infila, una gamba, poi l’altra, - Mario, - domanda Davide a bassa voce, - cos’è questa storia della Fico?  
L’aria si fa di ghiaccio, si solidifica perfino, cristallizzando il momento, paralizzandoli entrambi. Davide vorrebbe avere la forza di prendere quel gelo a calci fino a spaccarlo in mille pezzi, ma non ce la fa. È stanco di essere “quello forte”, non ne può più di essere “quello responsabile”. Mario ha deciso di non esserlo, d’accordo, ma Davide non ha mai deciso di esserlo, eppure ci si è ritrovato in mezzo, e ha seguito il copione scelto dal suo ruolo, e cosa ne ha ricevuto in cambio? Niente che valesse la pena di sopportare tutta quella pressione, tutto quel dolore.  
 _È davvero per questo che sono qui?_ , si chiede, impaurito dalla risposta, _Qui, in questo posto, in questo stato, fra questa gente? Per te? Perché?_  
Mario si lascia ricadere seduto sulla sponda del letto, le gambe piegate e divaricate, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, gli avambracci e le mani che pendono come senza vita nello spazio fra le sue cosce. Guarda fisso un punto imprecisato sul pavimento, le sue labbra sono piegate in una smorfia infastidita, e Davide si sente in colpa, e poi si dà del cretino perché ci si sente.  
\- Non lo so bene. – risponde quindi, - Non ancora, almeno. Come hai fatto a saperlo?  
\- Chiedimi piuttosto come ho fatto a non saperlo fino a pochi giorni fa. – sbuffa Davide, scrollando le spalle e guardando altrove, torturando l’orlo del copriletto con le dita, - Siete su tutte le riviste di pettegolezzi dell’universo.  
\- Credevo che non la leggessi, quella roba. – sussurra Mario, le labbra che si curvano in un sorriso triste, di scuse. Davide lo odia, vorrebbe prenderlo a schiaffi.  
\- È il modo più veloce per sapere cosa ti succede nella vita, visto che tu non me ne parli.  
\- Quindi crederesti a qualsiasi stronzata purché la vedessi in una rivista? – domanda lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Davide quasi ringhia, lanciando via le coperte e scattando in piedi.  
\- Non provarci neanche. – dice, afferrando i boxer ed infilandoli di corsa, mentre gira attorno al letto per fronteggiare Mario, - Non provarci neanche a fare la vittima, quello che i giornali sono sempre pieni di stronzate e invece lui è buono, un santo. È vero che stai con lei, no?  
Mario non risponde, guarda in basso, stringe i pugni.  
\- È vero o no?  
\- È vero, è vero. – concede, alzandosi in piedi anche lui ed aggirandolo, per tornare a cercare i suoi vestiti in giro per la stanza.  
\- E quando pensavi di dirmelo? – insiste Davide. È consapevole di avere assunto un atteggiamento odioso, perfino vergognoso, ma in questo momento non gli interessa. In questo momento, l’unica cosa di cui gli importa è che Mario esca da quest’appartamento con la consapevolezza di averlo ferito. Ed a Mario certe cose vanno fatte capire per forza, perché lui da solo non ci arriva. Non è che sia stupido, è che proprio non gliene frega abbastanza.  
\- Dade, ti prego… - sospira Mario, sollevando la propria maglietta spiegazzata da terra ed infilandosela in fretta e furia, - Senti, devo andare. Ne riparliamo poi.  
\- Cioè quando ci rivediamo, fra chissà quante altre settimane? – Davide resta in disparte, non si muove nemmeno, solo il tono di voce, tremulo, spezzato dai singhiozzi, sembra incapace di restare saldo e immobile, - O quando mi chiami, cioè mai?  
Al contrario di Davide, Mario non parla, ma in compenso non riesce a fermarsi. Afferra tutte le sue cose, l’orologio, quegli stupidi gioielli, non perde tempo neanche a metterseli addosso, li infila alla rinfusa dentro la tracolla e poi si lancia fuori dalla porta come se l’aria, all’interno di quella stanza, non fosse più respirabile.  
Ed è vero.  
Davide aspetta il suono della porta. Aspetta di sentirla chiudere, e poi si lascia cadere per terra. Si fa male, e non gliene frega niente, c’è qualcosa di molto più doloroso che gli si agita nelle viscere, e quello è un dolore che non passerà. Si aggrappa con forza alle lenzuola tutte stropicciate del letto, ne afferra un lembo, se lo porta al viso, inspira l’odore di Mario, gli piange addosso.  
La verità pura e semplice è che non riescono a lasciarsi in pace. Non riescono a volersi bene, non riescono a smettere di farsi del male. Sa con certezza che Mario non lo richiamerà, ma sa con altrettanta certezza che prima o poi tornerà a farsi vivo. Che aspetterà che lui si sia rimesso in piedi, abbia ripreso a camminare, ad uscire, ad allenarsi, a vedere gente, e poi tornerà nella sua vita, e ci sarà un’altra mezz’ora che, esattamente come questa, lo lascerà in ginocchio. Ed anche allora, Davide lo lascerà andare, aspettando solo la volta successiva in cui lascerà che Mario gli spezzi le gambe, ancora e ancora.  
Tirandosi in piedi controvoglia, asciugandosi le lacrime e dirigendosi meccanicamente verso il bagno, Davide si chiede se prima o poi raggiungerà un certo limite oltre il quale non potrà più sopportare il peso di ciò che Mario gli fa e di ciò che lui fa a Mario.  
Anche questa, però, è una risposta che gli fa paura.

*

Quando arriva a casa di Papiss, è quasi ora di cena. Si vergogna come un cane, ma non vuole andare a rinchiudersi da solo nel proprio appartamento per uscirne solo per forza di volontà chissà quando, perciò non gli importa, gli importa a stento perfino di essere una persona vigliacca e meschina, gli importa a stento di usare gli altri per cercare di dimenticare il modo in cui lui e Mario si usano a vicenda, gli importa a stento del mondo intero, in realtà, ed anche la vergogna non è che un riflesso condizionato dall’educazione che gli hanno inculcato i suoi genitori – e che, se lo vedessero adesso, sarebbero sicuramente molto delusi da lui – perciò quando arriva lì non sta troppo a rifletterci, non pensa nemmeno che avrebbe dovuto chiamare prima, suona il campanello e basta.  
Papiss ci mette un po’ ad aprire, probabilmente perché non stava aspettando nessuna visita. Mentre ascolta il suono dei suoi passi pesanti sulla moquette all’ingresso, Davide sorride, immaginandolo già avvolto in quella vecchia tuta da ginnastica che usa come pigiama, nella felpa della quale si è infagottato tante volte anche lui, quando s’è fermato a dormire qui. Casa di Papiss gli piace da impazzire, l’ha arredata lui, è piena di tappeti, è calda, accogliente, non come la sua, che è stata comprata prearredata e ispira solo gelo e distanza da qualsiasi angolazione la si guardi.  
Per un attimo, oltre la porta c’è solo silenzio, e poi la porta si spalanca, e sono spalancati anche gli occhi di Papiss, che lo fissa come se gli si fosse appena materializzato davanti un incubo, e resta immobile sulla soglia.  
\- Davide? – domanda a corto di fiato. Davide solleva una mano e lo saluta, abbozzando un sorriso incerto.  
\- Sorpresa. – dice. La sua voce suona maliziosa e carica di promesse. È disgustoso, e Davide si odia per questo. – Spero di non disturbare.  
\- Be’… - Papiss deglutisce, - No, certo che no, è solo… non lo so, strano trovarti qui?  
Papiss è chiaramente in imbarazzo, ma a Davide non importa abbastanza.  
\- Andiamo… - biascica, stringendosi nelle spalle, - Senti, ho avuto una giornata di merda, posso entrare? Guardiamo un po’ di tv, non lo so… hai cenato? Possiamo ordinare una pizza. Dai.  
\- D’accordo, d’accordo… - Papiss sorride, gli poggia le mani sulle spalle, scuote il capo con rassegnazione, - La pizza però ce l’ho già, e non sono solo.  
Gli occhi di Davide si fanno enormi, mentre le sue labbra si schiudono in un sorriso divertito.  
\- Oh! – esclama, - Donna?  
\- No, non direi. – Papiss ride, si scosta, lo lascia passare.  
\- Maiale. – ride Davide, - Pensavo fossi l’unico maschio col quale te la facevi.  
\- Davvero? – domanda una voce alle sue spalle. Davide si volta, e Demba lo guarda. Papiss si passa una mano sul viso, seccato.  
\- Davide, una volta o l’altra ti toccherà crescere. – dice. Fra tutte le emozioni che potrebbe provare in questo momento, a cominciare dall’imbarazzo nel ritrovarsi nella stessa stanza con l’uomo che si porta a letto adesso e l’uomo che si portava a letto qualche mese fa, Davide sceglie la rabbia. E si arrabbia non per la situazione in cui si trova, non perché si vergogna di se stesso, e non perché è geloso di Papiss, e di Demba, e di chiunque altro si sia portato a letto nel disperato tentativo di strapparsi di dosso Mario – sono tutti suoi, sono tutti _suoi_ , nel buio erano tutti Mario, ed erano tutti suoi, non hanno diritto ad esistere in nessun’altra dimensione che non sia quella del suo letto e dell’oscurità della sua stanza, non hanno diritto ad emergere dai suoi sogni e diventare fisici nella realtà, non hanno diritto— non ne hanno diritto – ma perché stasera no, stasera non cresce, stasera è un bambino, un fottuto ragazzino idiota e irresponsabile, e non intende lasciare che qualcuno gli ricordi che ciò che sta facendo è stupido e inutile. Lo sa benissimo da sé. Lo sa _benissimo_ da sé.  
\- Okay, questa cosa è vagamente imbarazzante. – ridacchia Papiss, spingendo delicatamente Davide lungo il corridoio e verso il salotto. La tv è accesa, e ci sono due cartoni di pizza aperti sul tavolino da caffè. Mancano un paio di fette qua e là, ma non sembra che abbiano cominciato da molto, a mangiare. Il profumo del pomodoro, del prosciutto e della mozzarella nell’aria è tanto forte che lo stomaco di Davide non può esimersi dall’esprimere tutto il proprio apprezzamento. Davide, però, sa già che non mangerà.  
\- Cosa stavate facendo? – domanda piano. La sua voce è diversa dal solito, cupa e rude, quasi un grugnito. Papiss dovrebbe accorgersi della differenza, anzi, sicuramente se ne accorge, perché gli lascia il braccio e lo osserva con aria un po’ smarrita, ed anche Demba, dritto in piedi davanti a lui, fa lo stesso, inclinando il capo ed aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
\- Niente, Davide. – risponde sinceramente, perfino offeso dai sottintesi che pesano fra una parola e l’altra, - Stavamo solo mangiando una pizza insieme. Mi avevi detto che non ci saresti stato, oggi, per cui mi sono organizzato diversamente. Ora la pianti?  
Davide gli lancia un’occhiata tutta irritazione e disappunto, e poi si lascia ricadere sul divano di malagrazia, afferrando una fetta di pizza e fissando il televisore.  
\- Che guardavate? – domanda. Non gliene frega niente, di cosa guardavano. L’unica cosa che sa, l’unica cosa vera, è che voleva che Papiss fosse solo, per sentirsi addosso le sue mani. La presenza di Demba complica le cose, è fastidiosa, gli riporta alla mente solo ricordi spiacevoli, ricordi di qualche mese prima, di una serie infinita di pomeriggi trascorsi nel suo appartamento e ridere e scherzare, a cercare fra le sue braccia quello che non trovava più fra quelle di Mario. Ricordi dell’espressione disegnata sul suo viso quando gli aveva chiesto di cominciare a fare sul serio, e Davide gli aveva risposto di non cercare niente di serio, al momento.  
\- Riguardavamo _300_. – ride Papiss, - Non che entrambi non lo sappiamo già abbastanza a memoria, ma non importa. Ogni tanto uno ha bisogno di guardare qualcosa che sappia come va a finire.  
\- E _300_ come va a finire lo si sa per forza. – ridacchia anche Demba, prendendo posto sulla poltrona ed allungandosi ad afferrare una fetta di pizza a propria volta.  
Davide lo guarda, gli lascia scorrere gli occhi addosso, lo trova bellissimo. Odia il suo sorriso. Odia che sia così felice. Odia chiunque nel mondo sia felice, adesso. Odia chiunque.  
Percepisce a malapena Papiss che scivola al suo fianco e si mette comodo, per continuare a guardare il film. Davide non vuole continuare a guardare il film, non gliene frega un cazzo, del film. Perciò, appena si rende conto di quanto Papiss sia vicino, si solleva sulle ginocchia, si volta e, pochi istanti dopo, gli si sistema in grembo, chinandosi a baciarlo affamato.  
Papiss si tira indietro, lo osserva con aria severa.  
\- Non puoi fare sul serio. – dice, le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra serrate, le mani chiuse con forza attorno ai suoi fianchi, per tenerlo fermo.  
Per tutta risposta, Davide si china ancora su di lui, e lo bacia un’altra volta, senza chiudere gli occhi, fissandolo, anzi, con aria di sfida.  
Demba si schiarisce la voce, alzandosi frettolosamente in piedi.  
\- Forse è meglio se mi tolgo dai piedi. – biascica. Davide sente lo spostamento d’aria sulla schiena, quando lui li supera, dirigendosi speditamente verso la porta.  
Non sa cosa muova il suo braccio, quando lo allunga per stringere le dita attorno al polso di Demba, per trattenerlo sul posto. Sente il brivido che scorre contemporaneamente lungo le schiene di Papiss e Demba, lo sente scorrere anche sulla sua. Pensa “che sto facendo?”, ma intanto strattona Demba più vicino a sé e gli sussurra di restare. Gli sussurra che gli dispiace per come s’è comportato con lui. Gli sussurra che sa come farsi perdonare.  
Papiss lo guarda come se non l’avesse mai visto. Quando si volta a ricambiargli l’occhiata, Davide scopre che è vero, e vale per entrambi. In questo momento, sono due— no, tre sconosciuti. Non c’è niente, in questa stanza, tranne il suo dolore. La riempie tutta, tracima dalla sua persona, si rovescia come un maremoto su Papiss e Demba, li investe, li annega, è per questo che sono paralizzati, ora, che le sue mani possono scorrere sul petto di Papiss, che le sue labbra possono incastrarsi con quelle di Demba, che i loro corpi possono unirsi in un nodo intricato e confuso nel quale Davide è felice di perdersi, almeno per un po’, un pochettino, giusto il tempo per fingere di poter fare a meno di Mario, di poter essere felice anche senza di lui, di poter far pazzie, di poter essere anche lui uno scemo, un ragazzino, uno stronzo irresponsabile, proprio come Mario, perché Dio, ama Mario da impazzire, e forse se riuscirà ad essere un po’ più simile a lui alla fine imparerà anche ad amare un po’ se stesso.  
Poi apre gli occhi, e questo dev’essere un fottuto incubo. Dev’esserlo per forza.  
Scatta in piedi, lanciandosi giù dal divano. Fissa Papiss con aria sconcertata, ma Papiss se lo aspettava, e continua a guardarlo con severità e delusione.  
\- Allora? – gli chiede. Davide trema. Demba s’è scostato appena in tempo per non venire travolto, e lo fissa con occhi enormi, allucinati, ancora annebbiati dall’orgasmo di poco fa. Davide prova a muovere un passo o due, ma anche lui è pieno di brividi, riesce a stento a muoversi. Papiss, coi vestiti scomposti e quello sguardo gelido, è l’unica cosa vera in tutto il mondo, e in quell’istante a Davide importa solo del suo giudizio, ed è un giudizio negativo, e Davide ha voglia di piangere.  
\- Devo andare. – dice. La sua voce suona proprio come quella di Mario, confusa e impaurita e stupida e Davide la odia, si odia, odia tutto. Si rassetta addosso i vestiti, si lancia per il corridoio, si sbatte la porta alle spalle, poi non ce la fa più, si piega in un angolo, vomita bile perché non ha neanche bevuto un cazzo di goccio d’alcool e questi sono tutti nervi che gli strizzano le viscere dall’interno. Poi si lascia ricadere sulle scale davanti al portone del palazzo, si prende la testa fra le mani e piange forte, come un bambino.  
Papiss gli si siede accanto dopo qualche minuto, lo ascolta piangere e poi gli strofina la schiena con una mano. Davide comincia a calmarsi.  
\- Cosa ti è preso? – gli domanda. Il suo tono di voce è calmo, amichevole. Davide ricomincia a piangere, più sommessamente, però.  
\- Sono marcio dentro, Papiss. – dice fra i singhiozzi, chiudendo forte gli occhi per fingere di non essere nemmeno lì, - Dico a lui che ha problemi, ma come sto io? Sto di merda, io. Sto male tanto quanto lui, e sono un figlio di puttana tanto quanto lui, e mi dispiace un casino, ti giuro. Sono una merda, dovresti prendermi a calci e urlarmi di non farmi più vedere.  
Papiss sospira, continua ad accarezzargli la schiena. In questo momento, fa più male che se lo stesse riempiendo di pugni.  
\- Forse, ma non risolverebbe il tuo problema. – risponde. – Adesso basta, dai, asciugati il viso e vieni dentro. C’è ancora un po’ di pizza e Demba sta morendo di vergogna. Direi che è la serata giusta per parlarci di questo fantomatico “lui” che ti sta fottendo il cervello.  
Davide si morde le labbra. Vorrebbe rispondergli che non ha nessuna voglia di parlarne, ma non è vero, le parole stanno anzi facendo a gare per vedere quale lascerà prima la sua bocca.  
Lui vuole parlarne. Vuole parlare di Mario, di tutto il male che si sono fatti, che si fanno ancora. Ha sempre creduto di potercela fare da solo, di volercela fare da solo, anzi, per dimostrare al mondo di esserne capace, ma la verità è che non lo è, e anche se lo fosse il mondo se ne frega di quello che lui vorrebbe dimostrare di essere capace di fare.  
Papiss gli tende la mano, lo aiuta ad alzarsi. Davide vuole essere aiutato, e mentre lascia che Papiss lo faccia gli viene in mente come in una considerazione estemporanea, leggera, quasi priva di valore, che forse anche Mario ha lo stesso bisogno, e proprio come lui è incapace di esprimerlo.

*

Il suo appartamento lo accoglie buio e vuoto come al solito. È un posto in cui sta, non che abita. Non lo vive. È un appartamento ammobiliato che ha preso in affitto alla cieca quando si è trasferito a Newcastle. Non ha perso troppo tempo a cercarne uno che si adattasse al suo gusto, ha preso il primo che ha trovato ed ha deciso che sarebbe stato quello giusto.  
I mobili, tutti molti piccoli, bassi e in colori neutri, fanno il possibile e l’impossibile per sottrarre personalità all’ambiente, e d’altronde, pensa Davide svuotandosi le tasche sulla consolle all’ingresso, questa è la caratteristica migliore per ogni appartamento già ammobiliato. Si suppone che sia solo una tela con un paio di linee guida disegnate distrattamente sulla superficie, che tu sei libero di completare e colorare a tuo piacimento, a patto che tu voglia.  
Non si suppone che un appartamento come questo resti identico a com’era quando è stato affittato. Il suo lo è, però, e questo perché a Davide non è mai interessata l’idea di sistemarlo in maniera più personale. In qualche modo contorto ha sempre creduto che sarebbe stato rischioso, che sarebbe diventata una sistemazione troppo definitiva. Anche se ha sempre saputo di non aver mai avuto una speranza, non ha mai voluto smettere di credere che un giorno avrebbe potuto tornare indietro. O magari fermare il tempo e riavvolgerlo, fingendo di poter dimenticare tutto quello che era passato nel mentre.  
Si passa una mano sugli occhi, e quando li chiude li sente bruciare. È stanco da morire, e si sente debole, come se stesse per salirgli la febbre. Ripensa a Papiss e Demba, ai loro sguardi pieni di comprensione e rispetto per il suo dolore. Si sente orgoglioso, di se stesso e di loro, perché non gli hanno mai dato dello stupido, mentre confessava la lunga lista di crimini che ha compiuto contro se stesso nel corso degli ultimi anni. Si sente anche fortunato, perché non è da tutti essere così accorti e sensibili da non cercare di ridimensionare le pene d’amore come fossero dolori irrisori. Lui se ne sente devastato dentro, e non sa come avrebbe reagito se Papiss o Demba gli avessero detto di piantarla di fare il ragazzino e dimenticare Mario. Fortunatamente non l’hanno fatto.  
Nel sentirsi così debole, rimugina per qualche secondo sulla possibilità di misurarsi la temperatura e, magari, usare un’eventuale febbre come scusa per rimandare tutti gli appuntamenti di domani e restare tappato in casa a macerarsi nel rancore represso, ma quando si convince che è una grande idea e si dirige verso il bagno viene attirato dalla luce rossa lampeggiante della segreteria telefonica, e si ferma per dare un’occhiata.  
Non è usuale che gli lascino dei messaggi in segreteria. Ha sempre con sé il cellulare, quando non è in casa, perciò non è quasi mai capitato che qualcuno dovesse lasciargli un messaggio perché non era riuscito a rintracciarlo in nessun altro modo.  
Nello schiacciare il pulsante per ascoltare i due messaggi registrati, pensa distrattamente che chi li ha lasciati non doveva avere per niente voglia di parlare direttamente con lui.  
Poi la voce di Mario si diffonde nell’aria, e Davide capisce di averci preso.  
“All’inizio volevo chiamarti solo per darti dello stronzo e dimostrarti che avevi torto, su di me.” La voce di Mario si interrompe per qualche secondo, Davide sente un sospiro, un suono soffice di lenzuola che sfregano contro la pelle. “Poi ho pensato che non era vero, che avevi ragione. Non avrei mai voluto chiamarti, se non fossi stato incazzato con te. E questa cosa…” un altro sospiro, “Cazzo, Davide, questa cosa è sbagliata. Ma che stronzata è? Io ti amo. Ma il mio cervello ragiona in modi assurdi. Penso cose che non hanno senso. Dade, l’altra volta sono andato a schiantarmi contro un albero. Non è che mi è sfuggito il controllo della macchina, sono andato a schiantarmi. L’ho fatto io.” Un’altra pausa, più lunga, stavolta. La voce della segreteria che annuncia che mancano trenta secondi alla fine del messaggio. “Dade, senti. Io ci ho pensato. C’è un casino, nelle nostre teste, che basterebbe metà per confondere chiunque. E penso che stare insieme ci faccia più male che bene, perché è una cosa vecchia e ci ostiniamo a credere di poterla tirare avanti all’infinito solo perché la conosciamo, è comoda ed è la cosa più facile. Quindi forse dovremmo lasciarci. Forse sarebbe meglio.”  
Il messaggio si interrompe, e Davide si ritrova a fissare la parete di fronte a sé con una macchia di vuoto che gli si allarga all’interno del petto, scivola giù nello stomaco dandogli la nausea e risale su per la gola occludendola ed impedendogli di respirare normalmente.  
Poi parte il secondo messaggio.  
“Fottuto coso di merda,” dice Mario, incazzato con l’universo, e Davide scoppia in una risata sollevata, mentre le lacrime cominciano a scivolargli lungo le guance senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorga, “Dade, quello che volevo dire è che forse dovremmo lasciarci, ma io non posso crederci che questa è l’unica soluzione, non senza provarci. Chiamami, domani mattina. Vediamoci. Stavolta ti prometto che sarà diverso.”  
Il messaggio si interrompe, la voce dolce della segreteria gli chiede se vuole riascoltare tutti i messaggi dall’inizio, e Davide acconsente. Li riascolta tre volte, prima di sentire le palpebre troppo pesanti per continuare a restare lì in piedi.

*

Si risveglia da un sogno strano. Per metà sogno, per metà ricordo. Ci sono lui e Mario, seduti sulla sabbia. La spiaggia è quella di Mondello, la riconoscerebbe fra mille. Le cabine in legno dipinto di celeste, i tetti spioventi rossi, la sagoma già illuminata dalle luci serali del Charleston in lontananza, ed a destra quel punto affascinante e pericoloso in cui la curva dolce e sabbiosa del lido si trasforma in quella più spigolosa e impervia degli scogli dell’Addaura.  
Il ricordo si ferma qui, perché per il resto è sicuro di non aver mai vissuto una situazione simile con Mario. Seduti l’uno accanto all’altro sulla spiaggia deserta, guardano l’orizzonte in silenzio. Il cielo è macchiato di rosso, ed il sole è già sparito oltre il pelo dell’acqua, anche se Davide ha la netta impressione di non averlo visto affatto.  
Mario sorride. È un sorriso particolare, che Davide non gli ha mai visto addosso. Sembra così imperturbabilmente felice, come se ci fosse dentro di lui tanta calma da portarlo in una condizione di beatitudine. Davide lo osserva e sa che questa è probabilmente una delle cose che vuole di più in assoluto. Vedere Mario così felice, vederlo sorridere in questo modo.  
Aprendo gli occhi pensa che vuole scoprire se il sorriso realmente felice di Mario, nella realtà, somiglia a quello che ha visto nel suo sogno.  
Volta appena il capo, sbirciando il sole già alto che disegna ologrammi d’ombra sulla parete opposta alla finestra. Le imposte sono rimaste dischiuse, e le tende bianche svolazzano appena, mosse dalla brezza del mattino. Non è presto, ma non dev’essere neanche tanto tardi. Non deve avere dormito più di quattro o cinque ore, ma si sente riposato. Perfino sereno. Gli eventi della sera prima, a riguardarli adesso, con la luce e la lucidità necessarie, sembrano meno spaventosi. Può metterli in prospettiva. Giustificarsi e perdonarsi.  
Sospira, allungando una mano verso il cellulare, sul comodino. Papiss gli ha scritto un messaggio, una mezz’oretta fa, e Davide sorride nel leggerlo. “Ricordati di chiamarmi, domani, non lasciarmi qui come una qualsiasi storia di una notte. Per me ha significato tanto!” Scoppia a ridere immaginando la sua espressione divertita nel digitare quelle quattro parole sceme, e la sua risata dura molto più a lungo di quanto dovrebbe. È liberatoria. È qualcosa in più per cui ringraziarlo, per cui si ripromette di chiamarlo più tardi.  
Non adesso, però. Adesso sospira, deglutisce, aspetta di sentirsi a proprio agio nel silenzio della stanza e poi compone a memoria il numero di Mario, senza darsi tempo di ripensarci.  
Mario risponde immediatamente.  
\- Cristo, pensavo che non chiamassi più. – dice, sospirando di sollievo. Davide non riesce a trattenere una risatina.  
\- Sono appena le nove. – gli fa notare, dopo aver controllato l’orario sul display della sveglia, - Un po’ presto per perdere la speranza. No?  
\- Forse per te. – sbotta Mario, - Io non ho chiuso occhio tutta la notte. Sono contento che tu sia riuscito a dormire, invece. – ribatte piccato. Davide sorride. Può sentire che è nervoso. Dovrebbe infastidirlo, ma in realtà sa che è già un passo avanti rispetto al niente che c’era prima e che cercavano maldestramente di coprire saltandosi addosso ogni volta che si vedevano, non appena i loro sguardi si incrociavano, per non dover essere costretti a guardarsi per davvero e ad ammettere che non c’era più niente a legarli.  
\- Ero molto stanco. – confessa, - Ieri ho parlato ad un paio di amici di noi.  
\- Ah, be’. – sbuffa Mario, - Grazie, eh. Quanto si faranno pagare per vendere l’esclusiva al Sun?  
\- Sono amici fidati, cretino. – ride Davide, scuotendo il capo. E poi sospira, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. – Mario, mi manchi.  
\- Mi hai visto ieri.  
\- Piantala di fare lo scemo, dai. – sospira ancora, roteando gli occhi, - Sai cosa intendo.  
Mario sospira a propria volta.  
\- Sì, lo so. Mi manchi anche tu. Ma non è così semplice.  
\- No, non lo è. – sorride Davide, - Quello che mi hai detto ieri…  
\- La cosa dell’albero?  
\- Anche. – Davide annuisce, anche se Mario non può vederlo, - Tutto. Noi abbiamo bisogno di parlare.  
\- Sì. – Mario deglutisce e lo fa con tanta fatica che perfino Davide lo sente, - Sì, ma dobbiamo essere sinceri.  
\- Lo so.  
\- E non giudicarci a vicenda.  
\- Mario, lo so. – Davide aggrotta le sopracciglia, preoccupato dalla sua insistenza, - Lo so benissimo. Ora fammi solo il favore di infilarti in macchina e portare il tuo culo pigro qui quanto prima. D’accordo?  
\- D’accordo. – concede Mario, - Ma qualunque cosa vedrai, ricordati che hai promesso di non giudicare.  
A questo punto, Davide è abbastanza sicuro che dovrebbe preoccuparsi, e chiedere a Mario di cosa sta parlando in pratica. Non lo fa, però. Decide di fidarsi, di lasciar decidere al proprio intuito, di andare con la corrente, e spera solo che ad attenderlo a valle non ci sia un muro contro il quale andare a schiantarsi.

*

Quando apre la porta e se lo ritrova davanti conciato a quel modo, il primo istinto è quello di fare un passo indietro e sbattergli la porta in faccia dopo avergli urlato di non farsi vedere mai più. Riesce a controllarsi abbastanza da scacciare via l’impulso a mandarlo via, ma non è altrettanto bravo a frenare la necessità dolorosa e fisica di imporre un qualche tipo di distanza fra i loro corpi, per cui lascia andare la maniglia della porta e indietreggia, trattenendo il fiato.  
Mario è sempre stato un mistero incomprensibile. È sempre stato anche completamente pazzo, e le due cose sono sempre state ovviamente correlate. Per Davide sono sempre andate a braccetto, perché scoprire la prima lo aveva portato a rendersi conto anche della seconda, ed a capire che si trattava di due sfaccettature della sua persona che erano imprescindibili l’una dall’altra.  
Il cervello di Mario ha sempre lavorato per vie tortuose. Davide lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che non si tratta di stravaganza, né di esibizionismo. È completa pazzia. È quella pazzia che ti rovescia il cervello, te lo scuote e lo strapazza fino a che non ne resta niente, ed ogni traccia di pensiero razionale viene estirpata dalla tua coscienza.  
È il dolore che rende pazzi, ed è questo che è successo a Mario. Davide l’ha sempre saputo, ma non l’ha mai davvero realizzato. Eppure, guardando Mario adesso è così chiaro. Mario ce l’ha scritto addosso, quanto male sta. Negli occhi, sulla pelle, sulle labbra. C’è una quantità spaventosa di dolore che gli scorre nelle vene, ed è quel dolore a renderlo pazzo.  
\- Vieni dentro. – dice in un filo di voce. Mario annuisce ed entra in casa. I tacchi delle scarpe straordinariamente alte che indossa ticchettano contro il pavimento nudo, e riecheggiano nel silenzio della stanza.  
È spaventoso. Spaventoso come una persona che urla. Le persone che urlano fanno paura perché, nell’urlo, ogni lineamento del viso si deforma. Una persona può diventare irriconoscibile, quando le caratteristiche fino al giorno prima così precise del suo viso vengono distorte e deturpate dal dolore o dalla rabbia.  
Il corpo di Mario, tutta la sua intera persona, in questo momento è come se stesse urlando. E fa paura guardarlo.  
\- Ti chiederai perché sono conciato così. – dice Mario, guardando per terra, mentre Davide chiude la porta e poi vi si lascia andare contro, in cerca di un sostegno.  
\- No. – risponde lui, ma si rende conto da solo di stare mentendo, - Cioè… sì. Ma in realtà conosco già la risposta. Solo non capisco perché proprio questo.  
Mario sospira e si guarda intorno. Sembra improvvisamente cosciente di se stesso, del modo in cui si è presentato. Deglutisce, afferrando l’orlo della gonna e tirandolo giù a coprire le gambe per quanto può. Si stringe nelle spalle, guardando altrove.  
\- Possiamo sederci? – domanda con un filo di voce.  
\- Sì… certo. – annuisce Davide, facendogli strada oltre l’ingresso e lungo il corridoio, fino alla cucina. – Siediti, - lo invita, - io nel mentre preparo un po’ di caffè.  
\- No. – Mario lo ferma, allungando una mano e stringendogli il polso fra le dita in uno spasmo di bisogno terrificato. Si è anche messo lo smalto. Un bel rosso acceso. Sulle unghie mangiucchiate è uno spettacolo deprimente che Davide non riesce a reggere, per cui si libera con uno strattone e torna a guardare Mario negli occhi, come ad implorarlo di lasciargli fare qualcosa, perché senza tenere la mente e il corpo occupati in qualcos’altro, mentre lo ascolta parlare, sicuramente non ce la farà a sostenere il peso di quella confessione.  
Mario lo lascia andare, ma continua a guardarlo in un’implorazione disperata.  
\- Per favore, ho bisogno che resti con me tutto il tempo. – gli dice con imbarazzo.  
\- Preparo solo un po’ di caffè. – prova a insistere Davide, - Ci metto cinque minuti.  
\- Per favore. – ripete Mario, - Ho bisogno che resti con me tutto il tempo.  
Davide si morde l’interno di una guancia e non è più tanto sicuro di essere forte abbastanza. Non è più tanto sicuro neanche di volerlo davvero. Ripensa ai messaggi che Mario gli ha lasciato in segreteria, all’onestà e a tutto quello che c’era di vero nelle sue parole quando ammetteva che stanno ancora insieme solo perché sono stati loro ad ostinarsi a mantenere in vita qualcosa che, contrariamente, sarebbe morto da solo e in pace nel giro di qualche mese, e non può fare a meno di pensare che forse sarebbe stato più giusto così. Che forse Mario non ha nessun diritto di spalancargli addosso le porte della sua sofferenza, che forse lui non ha nessun diritto di spalancare quelle della propria a Mario. Non c’è davvero motivo di continuare a farsi del male così inutilmente.  
Se non fosse che il solo pensiero di non averlo più lo fa sentire perso e vuoto e insignificante. E Davide sa che è sbagliato anche questo, che le persone vanno amate per ciò che sono e non per il modo in cui ci fanno sentire, che una vita non ha davvero senso se l’unico senso che si riesce a trovare è vivere in funzione della presenza di qualcun altro, ma lui non è forte abbastanza per stare da solo. No. Non è forte abbastanza per stare senza Mario.  
E quindi deve riuscire ad essere forte abbastanza almeno per restare con lui.  
\- Va bene. – annuisce, scostando una sedia dal tavolo e lasciandovisi ricadere sopra senza forze, - Va bene. Scusa.  
Mario sorride. È un sorriso doloroso e pieno di scuse, e anche lui fa paura. Le labbra tinte di rosso si tendono e si schiudono appena, e Davide vorrebbe distogliere lo sguardo, ma ci vorrebbe troppo coraggio per farlo.  
Prima di cominciare a parlare, Mario inspira ed espira faticosamente un paio di volte. Raccoglie il coraggio, stringe i pugni sul tavolo, e solo dopo comincia a lasciarsi andare.  
\- Io ho un’amica.  
Davide deglutisce.  
\- La Fico?  
\- No. – Mario scuote il capo, - No, Raffaella è… lascia stare, per adesso. È un’altra cosa. Questa mia amica si chiama Chloe. In realtà più che un’amica è la mia assistente, ma non è importante.  
\- Quello che è importante è che ci sei finito a letto.  
\- No. Cioè, sì. Ma non ci sono “finito” a letto. Cazzo, ci hai mai fatto caso? – aggiunge in un mezzo sorriso, mentre si gratta la nuca infastidita dalla parrucca bionda che scivola in boccoli grotteschi lungo il suo collo e le sue spalle, - Al modo in cui usiamo le parole per proteggerci, dico. “Sono finito a letto con” è tipo la frase più paracula del mondo. Che cazzo vuol dire finire a letto con qualcuno? Inciampi e accidentalmente cadi sul materasso dove una tipa a gambe spalancate si trovava casualmente a riposare? – Davide aggrotta le sopracciglia. Il sorriso di Mario si fa più incerto. – Quello che intendo è che io non sono “finito” a fare niente. È quello che ti dicevo ieri, io le cose le faccio perché me le vado a cercare.  
Davide sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
\- Sei innamorato di lei, quindi?  
\- Di Chloe? No.  
\- Della Fico, allora.  
\- Raffaella è un’altra cosa. No, Davide, ascoltami. – Mario sospira, passandosi una mano sopra la testa e sfilandosi di dosso la parrucca, - Non c’entra niente con l’essere innamorati. Non è questo il punto. Ti ho parlato di Chloe perché lei è la ragazza a cui ho chiesto di farmi diventare questo che ora hai davanti.  
Davide si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, lo sguardo che saetta dal volto di Mario alla parrucca abbandonata sul tavolo.  
\- Questa è… intendo. – deglutisce, cercando le parole giuste per chiederlo e chiedendosi quanto ancora più difficile possa diventare, se sono ancora fermi alle presentazioni, - È qualcuno che hai sempre voluto essere? Tipo, la tua vera natura, o qualcosa del genere?  
\- No. – ridacchia Mario, imbarazzato, - No, questa è solo una maschera. Si chiama Marilyn. Era un gioco.  
\- Le hai anche dato un nome? – domanda Davide, inarcando un sopracciglio. Mario guarda altrove, il sorriso gli si plastifica addosso, immobile e triste.  
\- Non io. Chloe… dopo aver finito di prepararmi e truccarmi, per scherzo mi ha chiamato Marilyn, ed è rimasto.  
\- Mario… - Davide si abbatte contro la superficie del tavolo, le mani sugli occhi, - Faccio una fatica che non ti immagini, a seguirti.  
\- Lo so. – Mario sorride ed allunga una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli. Le sue dita si muovono esitanti, come se si aspettassero di sentire Davide ritrarsi al primo tocco, ma Davide resta lì, e Mario affonda la mano, ed è così piacevole. – Scusami. Sto cercando di mettere ordine, ma non è così semplice. Non è che io volessi essere Marilyn, non c’entra con Marilyn in sé. Non c’entra coi vestiti da donna o con chi mi porto a letto, per questo ti ho detto che l’amore non c’entra niente. Io, non lo so, penso di aver sempre desiderato soltanto di non essere me stesso.  
Davide solleva lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Mario non sono puntati su di lui, ma persi sopra qualche punto casuale della parete, una superficie che, Davide ci scommetterebbe, Mario neanche vede. Fa per parlare, anche se non ha idea di cosa dire, ma Mario schiude le labbra prima di lui, e Davide ne approfitta per restare in silenzio.  
\- Fin da piccolo, sai. Ce l’hai presente qual è il mio primo ricordo? Non te l’ho mai detto, forse. È l’ospedale. Cioè, cazzo, quale bambino può mai crescere sano e felice quando la prima cosa che ricorda della sua esistenza è di aver vissuto dei mesi in ospedale in mezzo a bambini che andavano e venivano coi loro genitori mentre nessuno mai veniva a prendere me? – si interrompe, riflettendoci come se lo stesse facendo per la prima volta, - Non è che abbia desiderato di essere qualcun altro perché non mi piacevo. Non lo so se mi piaccio. Ogni tanto penso che nessuno si piaccia. Se dovessimo tutti piacerci, forse non cercheremmo di piacere agli altri, ci basteremmo, in un certo senso. Intendo… io non credo di piacermi, ma non mi odio neanche. Voglio essere qualcun altro solo perché penso che sarebbe più facile.  
Davide sospira, rimettendosi dritto. Pianta i gomiti sul tavolo ed abbandona il capo sui palmi delle mani aperte, guardando altrove, le labbra arricciate in un mezzo broncio.  
\- Non è che le vite degli altri siano questo spasso. – borbotta, - Sembrano sempre meglio della tua, finché non le vivi.  
\- E questo come lo sai? – ride Mario. Davide si volta a guardarlo con severità, come se la sua domanda fosse talmente stupida da non meritare una risposta, ma il sorriso di Mario è aperto e imperturbabile, e questo lo scuote dentro. L’espressione di Mario è diversa da quella che aveva prima. Sembra più libera, sollevata. Qualcosa trema sotto la pelle di Davide, che resta a fissarlo ammaliato mentre Mario riprende a parlare. – Davvero. Che esperienza abbiamo per dire che alla fine tutte le vite fanno un po’ schifo alla stessa maniera e, se fossimo qualcun altro, staremmo comunque male? Nessuno nel mondo è mai _stato_ qualcun altro. Non ci sono termini di paragone per dire una cosa simile. Però ci fa comodo pensarlo, cioè, ci fa comodo pensare che staremmo da schifo anche in un’altra vita, perché tanto sappiamo che non possiamo averne una diversa. È un comportamento da paraculo anche questo.  
\- Mario, ma che cazzo. – Davide lo fissa con rabbia, passandosi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli, - No, secondo me non è paraculo. È solo che, cazzo, non puoi pretendere di convivere costantemente col tuo dolore senza lasciartene toccare. Voglio dire, succede che uno non regga più. Succede, cazzo, che uno si vergogni di qualcosa, o che voglia credere di non avere alternative per giustificarsi, ogni tanto succede che ad uno vada bene credere in qualche stronzata per stare meglio.  
\- E tu stai meglio? – la voce di Mario, così pacata e serena rispetto alla sua, risuona nella cucina in modo quasi irreale, - No, perché Dade, io mi sono convinto delle peggiori cazzate, ma alla lunga non è servito a niente. Tu ti senti davvero meglio quando ti ripeti che non hai scelta? Perché io no. Mi sono ripetuto per anni che non avevo scelta, e l’unico modo in cui mi sono sentito alla fine è in trappola.  
Davide abbassa lo sguardo, giocando con l’orlo sfilacciato del centrotavola. È una pezza di finto lino giallastro sulla quale è posato un cesto di vimini riempito di frutta di plastica. È una delle cose più brutte che abbia mai visto in vita sua.  
\- È per questo che è nata Marilyn?  
\- Esatto. – annuisce Mario, abbassando lo sguardo sul movimento delle sue dita, - È stato divertente. _È_ divertente, in realtà. All’inizio stavo solo in casa, poi ho cominciato a uscire. La gente non mi riconosce. Perché non se l’aspetta, capisci? Questa cosa l’ho imparata, e mi fa schiantare: la gente vede solo quello che vuole vedere. Sono passato conciato così davanti a persone che mi avevano visto il giorno prima, o poche ore prima, e nessuno di loro mi ha riconosciuto. C’è come una barriera nel cervello che rifiuta a prescindere le cose che non vuoi vedere. È una cosa—  
\- Un sacco paracula, immagino. – conclude per lui Davide con un mezzo sorriso ironico. Mario ridacchia, annuendo piano.  
\- Be’, è vero. – aggiunge con una scrollatina di spalle.  
\- In pratica… - sospira Davide, rilassandosi contro lo schienale della sedia e concedendosi un sospiro sollevato ora che i toni della discussione sembrano avere abbandonato l’aria grave e pesante che avevano all’inizio, - Perché mi hai detto questa cosa, Mario?  
\- Non lo so. – risponde lui, stringendosi colpevolmente nelle spalle, - Forse perché volevo che tu la sapessi. Volevo farti capire quanto poco ci sto con la testa, probabilmente. – ride un po’. – O volevo solo essere sincero, e— non lo so. Anche Raffaella c’entra con questa cosa, e—  
\- Con Marilyn?  
\- No, non con Marilyn, deficiente. Lei è… un’altra cosa che sto provando, credo. – sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso. Combina un casino col trucco, e adesso è ancora più inguardabile di prima. – Le voglio bene, e non mi è mai capitato prima d’ora. Intendo, ho la sensazione che sia una cosa seria. Non lo so perché. È solo che quando siamo insieme sembra giusto, proprio come quando siamo insieme io e te. E— ti ricordi quando mi parlavi di Hera, quando stavate insieme? E tutte quelle stronzate sul matrimonio che mi dicevi, e il modo in cui ti rispondevo io? Oggi non ti risponderei più in quel modo. Ci penso spesso.  
\- Al matrimonio?  
\- Sì. Con Raffaella, dico.  
\- Mario… - Davide sospira, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e sugli occhi, - È una che ha messo all’asta per un milione di euro una verginità che probabilmente le difettava dalla nascita, non puoi dire sul serio.  
Mario ride di gusto, stringendosi nelle spalle e passandosi ancora una volta una mano sul viso, infastidito dalle tracce di trucco sparse ovunque sulla sua pelle.  
\- Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Mi sono preso una sbandata e per ora penso anche al matrimonio. È stupido, ma io non ce la faccio più a vivere come ho vissuto fino ad ora.  
Davide lo guarda a lungo, lasciando scivolare una mano sul ripiano del tavolo fino ad incontrare le dita di Mario. I loro polpastrelli si sfiorano in carezze lente e misurate, e Davide può sentire che presto sarà il suo turno di dire la verità.  
\- Vuol dire che potrei anche perderti? – domanda a mezza voce, gli occhi fissi sulle dita di Mario che, adesso, si stringono attorno alle sue.  
Mario sorride, allungandosi verso di lui e posandogli un bacio lievissimo sulla fronte. Davide sente la traccia appiccicosa del rossetto lucido sulla pelle. È ancora abbastanza grottesca, ma adesso gli fa quasi tenerezza.  
\- Questo mai. – risponde Mario.  
Davide ride piano, e lo manda a farsi una doccia.

*

La serratura della porta del bagno scatta, e Davide pensa distintamente “secondo tempo”. Non gli è mai capitato di trovare nella propria vita similitudini con una partita di calcio, se non altro perché la vita raramente ti concede quindici minuti di intervallo, ma stavolta è questa la sensazione che ha, ed è chiarissima. Come se con la lunga confessione di Mario si fosse chiuso il primo tempo, ed ora, dopo la pausa, tutti stessero aspettando di vedere se la sua squadra riuscirà a pareggiare.  
È abbastanza agghiacciante.  
Si aspetta di vedere Mario comparire sulla soglia della cucina in pochi istanti, ma lui non arriva mai, e dopo un po’ Davide si alza e va a cercarlo. Lo trova sdraiato sul suo letto, avvolto nel suo accappatoio azzurro, che fissa il soffitto con aria rapita, come ipnotizzato. Non c’è niente di speciale, là sopra, eppure gli occhi di Mario sono attenti a concentrati come se dovessero imparare quel soffitto a memoria per riprodurlo in un disegno più tardi.  
\- È tutto okay? – gli domanda preoccupato, muovendo un paio di passi incerti all’interno della stanza. È incredibile come dettagli minuscoli possano cambiare interi ambienti. Davide conosce ogni centimetro di questa stanza, la conosce a memoria, eppure con Mario dentro sembra tutto un altro posto.  
\- Sì. Scusa. – Mario solleva appena la testa per sorridergli, e poi torna a fissare il soffitto. – Sono uscito dal bagno e la porta era aperta, e mi sono detto “cazzo, questa è la sua stanza”. E volevo passarci un po’ di tempo. Ha senso?  
\- Non ne ho idea. – Davide sospira, guardando altrove, - Mi sono stancato di farmi questa domanda.  
Mario annuisce e sorride, e poi batte la mano aperta contro il copriletto un paio di volte.  
\- Vieni qui, dai. – lo invita. Davide si sente stringere la gola in un nodo spaventosamente stretto, ma gli si avvicina, si siede e poi si sdraia al suo fianco, il braccio disteso di Mario sotto la testa a mo’ di cuscino.  
\- Sai cos’ho pensato la prima volta che ti ho visto? – chiede a bassa voce, fissando il soffitto a propria volta, nel tentativo di identificare il punto che Mario sta guardando con tanto interesse, - Che eri pericoloso. Che dovevo starti lontano. Non ho capito veramente perché fino a che non mi hai rivolto la parola.  
\- Perché? – Mario sorride teneramente, giocando con le dita fra i capelli di Davide, - Cos’hai capito quando ti ho rivolto la parola?  
\- Che mi piacevi un casino. – sospira Davide, lasciandosi sfuggire una mezza risata. Poi la sua espressione si fa più seria. – Che ti volevo per me. Volevo che fossi mio soltanto. E quando ci siamo conosciuti meglio e ho cominciato a capire quello che c’era nel tuo cervello, ho pensato che volevo guarirti. – Mario si volta a guardarlo, e Davide gli ricambia l’occhiata con imbarazzata onestà. – Già. Ho pensato che fosse un tuo problema. Che tu non stavi bene e che io dovevo guarirti, e quando fossi guarito allora saresti stato solo mio.  
\- …Dade—  
\- Lo so. – Davide sorride tristemente, voltandosi su un fianco ed appoggiando una mano sul petto di Mario, cercando il suo calore oltre il tessuto spesso dell’asciugamano, - L’ho capito dopo che il problema non eri tu.  
\- Non eri neanche tu, Dade. – Mario sospira, voltandosi a lasciargli un bacio soffice sulla fronte.  
\- Invece sì. – ammette Davide, ed è la prima volta. La prima volta in assoluto che ammette la sua colpa. – Invece sì, perché ero io ad avere paura. Non capisci? Avevo bisogno di sapere che eri solo mio perché se io non ero abbastanza, allora non ero niente. Non valevo niente. Io— Mario— Ho vissuto degli anni convinto che non sarei mai stato abbastanza per te. Lo capisci? Non pensavo ad altro. Io volevo solo essere abbastanza. Perché pensavo che se fossi stato abbastanza allora saresti stato abbastanza anche tu. Viviamo tutti nel terrore di non essere amati abbastanza, che poi che cazzo significa abbastanza? Dio, non facciamo che pensarci. – gli sfugge una risatina dalla sfumatura quasi isterica, le dita che si stringono a pugno attorno al bavero dell’accappatoio, - Non facciamo che pensare a quando saremo _abbastanza_ amati, ma non è abbastanza mai. Siamo ingordi ed egoisti per natura. Facciamo _abbastanza_ schifo, questo sì, e forse è per questo che ci sembra che nessuno ci ami mai a sufficienza.  
Nasconde il viso contro il petto di Mario, trattenendo il respiro. Gli fa male lo stomaco. È invaso dai crampi. Non riesce a capire perché, si risponde sbrigativamente che sarà una reazione psicosomatica. Poi capisce che è qualcosa di diverso. È come quando i bambini appena nati scoppiano a piangere cominciando a respirare. Perché fa un male fottuto. È giusto e naturale e necessario ma fa un male fottuto.  
\- Non abbiamo nessun rispetto per l’amore degli altri. – continua dopo un po’, cercando di rilassarsi. Le dita di Mario hanno preso a scivolargli fra i capelli, districandone i nodi. È così piacevole, è una sensazione così nostalgica. Davide si sente come se gli stesse sfuggendo tutto di mano. Si sente solo e traballante e in bilico su un burrone, non vede niente sotto di sé ed è certo di stare per scivolare e cadere. Si aggrappa a Mario disperatamente, ed in passato è sempre stato sufficiente a scacciare via questa sensazione spiacevole, ma stavolta no. – Siamo convinti che le persone che amiamo debbano cambiare per noi. Come se dovessero dimostrarci qualcosa. Ma quanto è stronzo? Noi non cambiamo mai per gli altri, siamo sempre pronti a dire “io sono così, prendere o lasciare”, ma pretendiamo che gli altri lo facciano per noi. Per amore. Che stronzata. Che schifo.  
\- Dade, ti prego—  
\- E siamo gelosi di tutto. Siamo così meschini, è nauseante. Siamo gelosi di cose che non abbiamo mai vissuto, di persone che non abbiamo mai conosciuto. Io non so chi eri tu prima che ci incontrassimo, ma sono geloso di te prima di me. Ucciderei a mani nude tutte le persone che hai conosciuto prima di me, perché hanno visto un Mario che io non vedrò mai, e sono così stupido, così egoista che non riesco ad accettarlo.  
Gli si spezza la voce in un singhiozzo stremato, e vorrebbe solo lasciarsi andare e piangere fino a consumarsi, ma sa che sarebbe solo un’impressione. Gli si seccherebbero le lacrime sul volto e gli brucerebbero gli occhi così tanto da volerseli cavare a mani nude, ma poi passerebbe, e lui sarebbe ancora lì, e non sarebbe cambiato un cazzo di niente. E lui non ce la fa più a piangere e basta senza che niente cambi. Non può più sopportarlo.  
\- Basta così. – Mario si gira su un fianco a propria volta, scivolando appena più in basso sul materasso per guardarlo negli occhi, - Okay, Dade? Basta così. Ho capito. Non c’è bisogno di dire altro.  
Davide si rifugia contro il suo corpo, stringendosi forte a lui. Mario sembra avvolgerlo per intero, e mentre tutto attorno c’è solo il suo profumo Davide ha come l’impressione di poter oltrepassare i confini del proprio corpo per spingersi all’interno del suo. Ha l’impressione di potersi nascondere da qualche parte dentro di lui, lasciare un pezzo di sé in un posto nascosto e inviolabile, e poi tornare indietro, riappropriarsi di se stesso, e sente ogni centimetro del proprio corpo vivo e bruciante. Sente tutto il dolore e l’amore e l’infelicità ed è pieno di gratitudine per tutto questo. È pieno di gratitudine per il calore di Mario, per il suo profumo, per averlo avuto anche solo per un attimo, per il privilegio di lasciarsi scivolare il suo nome sulle labbra come se fosse una cosa sua.  
E poi ha la percezione chiara e cristallina che adesso è finita. Che qualunque cosa fosse è finita, e che forse potrà rinascere in un altro momento e in un altro modo, ma quello che c’era prima, quello che c’è stato fino ad adesso, quello che li ha tenuti bloccati in una dimensione irreale e inesistente in cui l’amore bastava come giustificazione per farsi del male con cattiveria gratuita, quello non c’è più. Quello è finito per sempre.  
Fischio finale.

*

Mario è andato via da un paio d’ore. Davide gli ha prestato i propri vestiti. Un paio di jeans, una maglietta, una felpa, perfino i calzini e un paio di scarpe da tennis. A parte i calzini, che ha pescato a caso dal cassetto, gli ha dato solo vestiti a cui tenesse. La felpa comprata a Londra la prima volta che c’è stato dopo essersi trasferito, i jeans che sua madre ha dovuto rammendare sei volte perché per qualche motivo continuava a scucirsi l’orlo, una maglietta stupida con uno scoiattolo arancione stampato sul petto che gli ha regalato Hera ed un paio di scarpe che hanno comprato insieme una delle prime volte che sono usciti a spasso per le vie di Milano.  
L’ha fatto apposta, ovviamente. Ha cercato ogni singolo vestito con cura ed ha preteso che Mario li accettasse nonostante ne conoscesse il valore affettivo. Non gli è pesato separarsi da quei vestiti. Separarsi da Mario gli ha spezzato il cuore in un punto che l’ha reso del tutto impermeabile a qualsiasi altro tipo di dolore. È la cosa giusta, Davide si sente bene. Sta male, ma si sente bene. Si sente. È una cosa meravigliosa.  
Non si sono detti niente, non esplicitamente. Mario l’ha guardato e l’ha baciato a lungo. I suoi occhi dicevano addio, anche se la sua voce restava silenziosa. Davide non lo sa. Non ne è sicuro. Addio sembra sempre implicare un tempo lunghissimo, ma in realtà può essere anche una cosa temporanea. Onestamente, Davide non sa se si rivedranno. Qualcosa dentro di lui gli dice di sì, ma non è un istinto al quale sente di potersi affidare. In ogni caso, si sente in pace. Se è finita così, allora va bene. In qualsiasi altro modo sarebbe stato orribile, insopportabile, impossibile, ma in questo modo va bene.  
Il display del cellulare lampeggia, è arrivato un messaggio. Davide fa uno sforzo sovraumano per raggiungere il telefono, sollevarlo e leggere sullo schermo le poche parole di Papiss. “Certo che sei uno stronzo, perché non mi hai chiamato? Domani mattina ti chiamo io, farai meglio a rispondere. Buonanotte.”  
Sorride. È un sorriso triste, ma non può farci niente. E per la verità in questo momento vuole godersi anche questo. C’è un oceano di tristezza, dentro di lui, e Davide vuole goderselo. Vuole godersene ogni istante.  
Fuori dalla finestra si vede la luna. È una falce perfettamente bianca contro il buio uniforme del cielo. È così bella da sembrare finta, ed è consolante sapere che invece non lo è.

_Per tutta la vita_  
 _Cercare un appiglio_  
 _L'autunno che passa_  
 _Ma forse sto meglio_


End file.
